


Little Piece of Normal

by RunningInThePouringRain



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningInThePouringRain/pseuds/RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 17 Cassie realises she is in love with Nick Gant. Really in love, not just hero worship for the man who keeps saving her life. The kind of love that makes her feel safe and protected. The kind of love that leaves her wanting him so bad she had to duck into the bathroom while Nick’s out getting food, whimpering his name as she leans heavily against the sink with her hand between her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Piece of Normal

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut - fingers crossed it's okay?!   
> Cassie is 18 and legal!

At 16 Cassie realises Nick is special. He isn’t going to leave her like everyone else did. He was the one constant that was never going to change.

At 17 Cassie realises she is in love with Nick Gant. Really in love, not just hero worship for the man who keeps saving her life. The kind of love that makes her feel safe and protected. The kind of love that leaves her wanting him so bad she had to duck into the bathroom while Nick’s out getting food, whimpering his name as she leans heavily against the sink with her hand between her legs. 

At 18 Cassie realises Nick’s in love with her too and has been for a while. But of course Nick had to try and do the right thing and let her grow up without his feelings clouding her judgement. Then everything changes, she gets shot and is bleeding out in his arms. Nick’s frantic voice is telling her everything will be okay because he loves her so she has to keep fighting. 

That’s when Cassie and Nick redefine their relationship.

Nick’s mouth is soft and warm against hers, his tongue demanding. Cassie offers everything to him, her tongue sliding against his. She is standing there in her panties and his shirt while Nick only had a pair of sleeping pants on. Cassie’s nails rake over his well defined chest, feeling the muscles jump under her touch. She traces his scars; the one under his ribs from that sniff with a knife. The rough line on his right shoulder from a bleeder she didn’t see in time. 

Cassie breaks the kiss as she feels the slide of her panties down her legs. She quirks an eyebrow at Nick who smirks. Secretly she loves it when he uses his power like that, it seems more intimate like he isn’t holding back. She can already feel the heat pool between her thighs as she steps out of her panties running a hand up the side of his neck. 

Nick lifts her up, Cassie’s legs wrapping around his waist. She can feel how hard he is for her beneath his pants as she can’t help but squeeze her legs tighter around him causing Nick to drop his head of her shoulder and let out a moan. 

They make it to the bed as Nick pushes the shirt off her body, his hands ghosting across her skin. She knows Nick loves this; touching her. Knowing she will never belong to anyone else the way she does to him. Cassie is impatient though and arches her back up rubbing against him. Nick lets out a breathy laugh in her ear and leans in for another kiss. 

He continues to kiss her slowly like she was the best present he had ever received. Kissing down her neck finding that spot that drove her mad. He didn’t stop there though; Nick travelled further kissing the top of her breast and then her ribs. He kissed a path down her stomach. Cassie’s legs tingled in excitement and her breath caught in her throat. Nick looked up at her; even after all this time checking this was still what she wanted. Cassie smiled at that; they had been doing this for months and sex with Nick was more mind blowing than she ever saw coming. She opened her legs further to him.

She gasped gently at the first stroke of his tongue. Cassie loved this about Nick; how well he knew her and her body. The way he could make her feel. Nick continued his administrations, flicking his tongue against her every so often, loving the sound it drew from her. Cassie squirmed against him as the pressure built. Nick knew what she needed and continued licking and sucking her, grabbing her thighs to pull her closer to him. One of Cassie’s hands flew to his head, fisting in his hair while the other grasped at the bed sheets. Her whole body quivered as Nick brought her close to the edge, his name a plea on her lips. She came hard, seeing spots cloud her vision. Cassie’s legs tightened around Nick’s head as she cried out his name, her body arching up on instinct. Nick held her steady, guiding her through the after shocks with his tongue as his fingers caressed her leg. 

Cassie looked down at him, breathing heavily. Her hand reached for his to pull him towards her. Nick’s fingers tangled with Cassie’s as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Cassie used her feet to push his pants down and Nick smiled against her lips as he took the hint to remove his trousers. 

Cassie kissed him gently this time running her hands along his sides before reaching in between them to stroke his shaft. Nick groaned and he closed his eyes at the sensation. He kissed her and he pushed inside her, Cassie let out a gasp as he entered which Nick swallowed. 

He stilled, straining above her giving her time to adjust. Cassie was still fairly new to all this and sometimes it took a moment to be comfortable. She rocked her hips against his, using his distraction to roll them over. Nick smirked up at her; he loved this side to her. The side that took control and rocked against him until they both got off. Cassie rocked slowly back and forth, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. 

Nick couldn’t resist her like this. He leant up so she was still straddling him and grabbed her hips. Nick guided her movements with his own, thrusting in and out of her in a slow rhythm. Cassie moaned gently as her fingernails dug into his back and shoulders. Nick moved one of his hands to her face, his thumb removing her bottom lip from her teeth only to cover it with his own lips. Nick jerked up into her again, harder this time causing Cassie’s head to fall back exposing the column of her throat to him. Nick attacked it eagerly, his tongue tasting her. Cassie grinded against him as he continued to thrust deeper hitting just the right spot. 

Both of their breath was ragged and mingled together. The pleasure getting too much for both of them as it continued to build causing Nick to lose his rhythm. Instead he thrust into her hard and deep. Cassie pushed him back down on the bed as she continued to grind against him. Nick steadied her with his hands as his thrusts met hers. 

Cassie came first, Nick’s name tumbling from her lips as she rode out the last of her orgasm. Nick came just after her groaning out Cassie’s name as he leant up to kiss her. 

Cassie rested her forehead against his chest afterwards as Nick’s fingers ran through her hair. They were completely intertwined with each other like always. Nick Moved the covers over them as he kissed her head, both of them wrapped around each other. The would stay like that for a while, some times talking, some times sharing the comfortable silence. Sooner or later their lips would meet and round 2 would start but for now they were happy to stay wrapped up in each other. Moments like this were special and just for them, division didn’t matter, running didn’t matter. All that mattered was Nick and Cassie and their little piece of normal. 

“I love you, Cass.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
